At present, a main application scenario of short distance wireless communication (which is also called as near field communication (NFC)) is a card swiping payment function. In order to ensure the security of a payment transaction, an NFC mobile phone needs to be equipped with a secure element (SE). At present, the mainstream NFC payment scheme is building the SE in a subscriber identity module (SIM) card. However, when the mobile phone is lost, a person could use the lost mobile phone illegally to perform card swiping services freely.
Aiming at the problem above in the related art, no effective solution has been proposed at present.